mists_of_aeoniafandomcom-20200215-history
Zasreth
Intro Zasreth is a Necromancer following the Fallen Angels. Free to use her dark arts. She was born in the city of Gumtar but then her family got cast out to die. Till she grew up she only knew the limits of the cave and the forest around it. She found out that the cave was into peloponisos when she left look for the master of Dark Thaumaturgy. Personal Life Zasreth grew up with her family in the underground city of Shelthas. On her 9th birthday, the Dark Elf society exiled her and her family to the forbidden area of the scourge and left them to die. It felt like ages of running when they found a small passage leading to the surface. Her parents closed the passage behind them but afterwards they found out that it was too late for her father (Jiohan), he contracted the scourge virus on their way out. Her mother (Evilian) had no choise but to kill him in order to save them both from the curse. After mourning for several days her mother went crazy. She kept his rotten body, she used a dagger to curve a Pentagram on his forhead. As she started to chant into a weird language, her eyes went blank and Zasreth knew it was a ritual by the black smoke that appeared. As the chanting continued the smoke appeard to be going into Jiohan's body. The corpse started to move slowly, it turned its head but it's eyeballs were missing, it's mouth was crooked and it's body twisted. It tried to stand up but it fell down, its body so twisted that it couldn't find balance. When the ritual ended her mother was so exausted that she passed out and Zasreth crawled into a corner crying. Several hours later Nazreth's mother managed to find some strength but realised that her body had grown many years older. Darkness and crazyness was consuming her. She was in love with that moving corpse, she was convinced that Jiohan was still with them and he was protecting them, altought she was the one controlling it. Her mother was really happy that they could continue living together.<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>> They were hunting only in the dark beasts that they had only read in books. But they weren't killing them, they were taking them into the cave, open them up learning about their organs and the ways they were operating, learning about their skeleton structure. When Zasreth became 20 she started feeling weird and had gained powers she couldn't control. A fatefull night, after a hunt they started a ritual on a beast they had slain. During the ritual, black smoke appeared and the animal skeletons they had collected around the cave started to move and attack each other and Zasreth couldn't control them. They attacked her mother ripping her flesh off, cutting her open, breaking her bones, killing her. When she was finally dead her father's body crumbled lifeless. Only bones remaned on the floor now that the magic was dispelled. After hours the black smoke got lifted leaving Zasreth exausted at the centre of bones and blood. After that, Zasreth started looking for someone of the outside world to help her control her powers. She heard of a Dark Thaumaturgist and started looking for her. She found out that this world was against her, her race and her arts. All except the Fallen Angels faction. Zasreth joined them so that she could practice and train her powers freely. Category:Fallen Angels